Night Out
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: To make Adam stop moping, Jay takes him out for the night. Little does Adam know the plans that his best friend has in store for him. Slash, 3some, Jeff/Jay/Adam, ONESHOT.


**The second birthday present for the lovely Rhiannamator. Actually on time this time! **

**I think I'm setting a new record...**

**Set back when the Hardy Boyz and E&C were competing in the WWE.**

* * *

"Oh for god's sake Adam!" Christian snapped as he entered their hotel room. His best friend was lying face down on the bed that he had claimed.

"He doesn't want me Jay-Jay," Adam complained, his voice muffled. Jay rolled his eyes, not deterred by the pathetic sniffle that emerged from Adams pillow.

"He always stares at your ass," he corrected. "He likes getting in the ring with you the most because he can grope you and you don't kick up a fuss. He obviously wants you." Adam let out a sob and buried his face in the mattress, throwing his pillow back at Jay blindly. The slightly younger blonde sighed, and crossed to his friend. Sitting on the bed, he reached out a placed a gentle hand on Adams back, rubbing circles lightly.

"What do you say we go out tonight?" he suggested gently. "Just you and me, go out and have some fun." Adam peaked up at the other blonde, his dry eyes and cautious smile tipping Jay off to the fact that he was faking. Snorting in amusement, Jay slapped Adam's ass hard before he stood up.

"Let me shower and then the bathrooms all yours," he said, smirking at the squeak that his friend let out.

Once the bathroom door shut, Adam allowed himself to sprawl out on his bed on his back. He was undeniably attracted to Jeff, undeniably in lust with him. But Jay…his Jay…he was a little in love with. They had been occasional fuck-buddies since they were 20, and Adam knew firsthand how rough and dominating that the short haired blonde could get. Not that he didn't love that, but he also loved the sweet side of Jay. The side that showed when Jay had taken Adam's virginity at 18, because Adam had wanted someone that cared for him to be his first. Really, Jay had all of his firsts. His first real kiss-because they had wanted to practise at 13 just in case they got girlfriends and they needed to be experienced-, the first blow-job he had ever given, the first hand-job he had given. Cindy had the first blow-job and hand-job he'd ever received, but she hadn't been impressed when he'd come inside her mouth without telling him. She'd coughed, before breaking up with him for being an insensitive ass while his pants were around his ankles. Really, after forgetting Valentine's Day and making plans with Jay on her birthday-they'd been dating for a month and he'd honestly forgotten when it was-he should have seen it coming. But he wished that it hadn't have been when his pants were around his ankles.

But Jay had been so sweet, and even now when they weren't in a proper sexual relationship, he was still sweet. And happy to give Adam affection in public, something that the blonde wasn't used to, even from his boyfriends.

"Addy, bathrooms free," Jay said, interrupting his thoughts. The long haired blonde leapt up and gathered his 'club clothes' as Jay had dubbed them before he hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

Jay snorted quietly to himself as he fluffed at his long locks a little, tugging them into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck, nodding in satisfaction at his reflection in the mirror. He'd pulled out a pair of nice dark jeans, and paired them with a tight white shirt and his leather jacket. And now he was just waiting on Adam to get out of the bathroom. He knew from experience that there was no point rushing the blonde though, so he just sat on the bed to wait.

"Jay-Jay?" came the tentative voice, the younger blonde looking up to have his breath taken away by the sight in front of him. Adam's hair fell over his shoulders in soft waves. His leather pants were lace ups, showing off the pales expanses of the sides of his thighs. He had a black shirt on, one that clung and shifted with every one of his movements of his torso. Jay finally forced himself to pick his jaw up off the floor and stood, sliding his wallet and the key-card into his pocket before he offered Adam his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked calmly, grinning when Adam slid his arm through his, the elder blonde giggling softly before they left the room.

* * *

Adam groaned as he felt Jay's broad hands on his hips pull him back, Jay's crotch grinding against his ass.

"Happy to see me Jay-Jay?" he teased, gasping from arousal when Jay rolled his hips and growled in his ear.

"If Jeff remains oblivious then I'm taking you back to our room and fucking you through the mattress," the younger blonde growled. "Might even tie you to the bed and give you a good seeing to." Adam's eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered in Jay's arms, seriously contemplating just giving up on Jeff and going back to the hotel with Jay. But he knew that Jay wouldn't let him do that, especially not after all the fuss that he had made over Jeff not noticing him. After all, if he had wanted Jay to fuck him then he could have just asked him in the first place. But as Jay pulled him closer, and started kissing up his throat, nipping at it gently, Adam couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped his lips.

"Hey there Ads," Jeff purred, a devious smirk on his lips as he approached them, placing his hands on Adams waist. The elder man smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and stifling a groan as the American stepped closer, sandwiching Adam between the other two blondes. Jeff grinned and slid a hand between the two of them, his tattooed fingers brushing over Adam's leather enclosed dick. Adam gasped and jerked his hips back, bucking backwards into Jay's hard dick. Jay and Jeff chuckled, and Jay took his earlobe in his mouth, nibbling lightly.

"You…you planned this…" Adam stuttered, his knees weakening to a point that only Jay and Jeff's firm grip on his body stopped him from hitting the floor.

"So not denying that," Jay husked in his ear, purposely using the low voice that was one step away from growling that always made Adam weak and horny. The eldest man bit his lower lip, leaning forward only to be met with Jeff's lips on his, the younger man's tongue pressing relentlessly inside his mouth and taking complete control of the kiss. Adam didn't fight at all, just gripped Jeff tighter and moaned, submitting willingly to the younger man.

"I think we should take this back to the hotel," Jeff suggested, his own voice purposely low in order to try and affect Adam as much as he could. The eldest man groaned and nodded, leaning back into Jay before he regained some control of himself and followed the other two men out of the club.

* * *

"Oh god…"Adam panted as he bucked his hips, groaning at the feel of Jeff's teeth scraping over the head of his dick in a warning. Jay finished stripping and straddled Adams chest before he pushed his own dick into the willing mouth of his best friend. Adam let out a muffled groan, and began flicking his tongue over the head of Jay's dick as the younger man started to simply fuck his mouth. Jeff slid a finger into his mouth with Adam's dick, getting it wet before he pushed it into the elder man's ass. Adam cried out, his head falling back and his hands going to Jay's thighs, clinging firmly.

"Give him more Jeff," Jay smirked, tossing the lube from the nightstand down to the youngest man. Jeff smirked around Adam's cock, and soon enough had three fingers crooked inside the eldest man. Adam was groaning and writhing, and both Jeff and Jay had to pull away from him. Jay was still kneeling above him stroking his cock above Adam's face. Adam closed his eyes and tilted his head back, bucking backwards into Jeff's fingers working deep inside his ass. Jay groaned and twisted his fist a little over the head, biting his lip to stifle the cry as he came, covering Adams face.

"He looks pretty all covered in cum," Jeff snickered once Jay moved, allowing the other man to get a look at their lover for the night. Adam whimpered, batting his eyelashes at the man between his thighs, making Jeff groan. In the space of a few moments Jeff was on his back, Adam straddling his hips. Jay lined Jeff's hard cock up with Adams hole, and guided him down on it to impale himself. Adam cried out and threw his head back, letting himself slide down onto Jeff's sock until he bottomed out, before he started to ride the younger man with barely a pause to adjust. Adam was delirious with pleasure, and he was chasing the climax that just didn't seem to come to him.

"Jay-Jay…" he pleaded. Even he wasn't sure what he was begging for, but Jay seemed to understand as the eldest blonde needed, the click of the lube cap sounding through the room and Adam stilling as Jay pressed first one, then two fingers into Adam's hole alongside Jeff's cock. Adam cried out in mixed pain and pleasure, reaching out to brace himself on Jeff's chest while the slightly younger man stretched him in preparation for something much larger. Jeff soothed Adam as best he could, sharing a look over the elder man's shoulder as Jay slicked his cock up and pressed it to Adam's already filed hole.

"Deep breath for me Ads," he murmured, leaning up to kiss the blonde. Adam moaned into the kiss, and when the moans turned to whimpers of pain as Jay began to press in Jeff reached down and began to jerk his cock firmly, trying to keep Adam's mind on the pleasure and off the pain. Adam fell forward, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder and biting lightly at the skin to try and distract himself, as well as trying to relax so that Jay could push his way in easier, without tearing him.

"So damn tight Addy…" Jay groaned, giving one final thrust to end up seated balls deep in Adam's ass. The blonde took a few moments to adjust, before he wiggled a little in Jeff's lap. Jay took his signal and pulled out, thrusting back in slowly until Adam growled in impatience, causing Jay to chuckle softly and thrust in harder, Adam crying out in pleasure.

The feel of Jays cock rubbing against his, combined with the fluttering of Adam's walls around him sent Jeff over the edge, and the feeling of him cumming combined with the battering of his prostate then sent Adam into his own climax, exploding over Jeff's stomach. Jay couldn't help himself, and quickly followed his lovers over the edge, pulling out of Adam slowly, before helping Jeff raise Adam up off his cock and place the exhausted blonde on the mattress. Uncaring of the mess on his stomach, Jeff curled around Adam and motioned for Jay to do the same on the eldest man's other side. Jay shrugged and curled around his best friend, silently resolving to figure out where the three of them were going from their little threesome in the morning. His first priority was always Adam. And if Jeff was going to hurt Adam, then they were going to have a problem. If he was lucky though, he might be able to get Adam something that he knew his best friend always wanted. Both him and Jeff, permanently. He'd be ok with that.


End file.
